degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultraviolets
Omg best wiki idea ever<33 16:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) coming for that #1 ranking ur next ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 16:53, December 15, 2013 (UTC) YEAH BITCH ∗ Tori ∗ You feel me somehow 18:22, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Temporary Admin Can I have admin status for an hour I want to make the WikiCss page and I know how to do it so can I help you with that. The wiki Css allows you to have nice colors like what the admins on the Degrassi wiki have. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 22:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Wait Cam is Admin. Then nvm he knows how to do the WikiCss. thing more than me tbh. Sorry about wasting your time. When I asked you I did not know Cam was admin here. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 22:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I noticed some wiki contributors are on this wiki. Did you advertise this wiki? Also check my new wiki out. http://dallascubs.wikia.com/wiki/DallasCubs_Wiki Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 22:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I did not really wanted the whole wiki to know just yet. I still got things to tweak. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 22:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Cool and yeah I was talking about mines. Your wiki might have way more people by tomorrow. Desmond ''Music is relaxing'' 22:54, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi 16:21, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Lizzy. I wondering if I can talk to you. Not for hate... just a convo. Whew! Thank you for giving me a chance, Lizzy. Can we talk on chat, please? Who is Chandler twincest best tag ever http://kushinas.co.vu/tagged/ohshc BiewBiew (talk) 08:38, July 31, 2014 (UTC) help i still dont know how to use my own talk page i dont even have a signature Without Him (talk) 23:28, August 9, 2016 (UTC) hey yeah im ok and all. i havent really been in mood for talking to anyone or skype and all. stressed from work and stuff..tired a lot of the time, etc. i wish there was something i could think of to talk to elsewhere. its too out in the open here tbh. maybe if you still use tumblr...i think they have instant messager thats an option. i could make a tumblr again.. unless you can think of smth else? i miss u too ● tori ● // i hid my heart, hiding behind the friend label~ 05:14, May 1, 2017 (UTC) o yea, i forgot about kik since i unistalled it a while ago. tbh i'll probably get it back on my phone again soon. i'll message you when i do. ● tori ● // i hid my heart, hiding behind the friend label~ 00:47, May 4, 2017 (UTC) hi idk if it shows, but i actually deleted my discord account a few weeks ago. tbh, i cant handle it. like the drama, and sort of awkwardness...and stuff, it overwhelms me too much to be talking to people really in general now.i feel sorry for ghosting and all tbh. but i just dont feel well with it rly. im sry. ● tori ● // uhhhhhhhhhhh~ 04:43, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Tbh dont worry you dont really have anything to apologize for. its ok. its my own awkwardness and being uncomfortable around people in general thats the problem. i wish it was different but i have just a hard time with these things. i appreciate ur words tho and hope you're doing well rn <3 and ty <3 ● tori ● // uhhhhhhhhhhh~ 23:52, April 1, 2018 (UTC) lizzy im not sure if you still check on here. but i made a new discord not ro really join servers but to make some lists i wanted to make for myself privately. thjats irrelevant but sorta just explaining myself. dhfhsdfh im not sure if you guys still using the server you made. mayhaps i'd rejoin if you want me to/still use it. but also. i do miss talking to you and still feel bad for leaving you hanging especially after youve had a rough time. and highkey tired of being alone and wallowing in my self pity alone jdfjsjdf so you can add me too if you wanna pm sometimes and etc. so if you see this and want to you can go ahead: my username/tag is - kikichara#2176 ● tori ● // uhhhhhhhhhhh~ 02:01, May 24, 2018 (UTC) im ok not using the server tbh. but i'dlike to talk to katie too ● tori ● // uhhhhhhhhhhh~ 14:19, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 21:44, June 28, 2018 (UTC)